The Pendant from Goguryeo
by EdHosiki
Summary: "Taehyung-ah, kaukah itu? Ini aku, Tae! Ini aku!" gadis itu menangis dan meronta hingga bersujud di ujung kaki Taehyung, kekasihnya. "Maaf, kau salah orang, Tuan Putri," jawab Taehyung dingin. BTS fanfic. TAEKOOK; slight NAMJIN and MINYOON. GS! ANGST!
1. Prolog

**THE PENDANT FROM GOGURYEO**

 **Remake from Tere Liye's anthology, Berjuta Rasanya**

 **An original story from China, The Legend of Liang Shanbo and Zhu Yingtai**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: GS (GENDER SWITCH)! Angst! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Malam semakin larut. Anjing menyalak-nyalak dari dalam hutan dekat Biara Taekkyeon. Seseorang mengendap-endap di balik pagoda khas Korea, bertingkat dan lancip ke atas. Ia melangkah perlahan, menjejak penuh perhitungan. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara ketika sepatunya menapaki tangga batu. Orang itu sama seperti penghuni biara lainnya, botak dan berpakaian kain cokelat khas murid biara.

"Taehyung-ah, kau di mana?" tanyanya berbisik.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kalimatnya ditelan desau angin yang menelisik dedaunan. Orang itu menajamkan pendengaran. Telinganya ia pasang baik-baik. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara erangan dari arah tenggara. Kakinya berayun lagi.

"Taehyung, kaukah itu?" kali ini ia membesarkan volume suaranya sedikit. Terdengar berat dan berwibawa dengan harap dan cemas di ujung suaranya.

"Iya. Ini aku," suara erangan itu menjawab, memastikan.

Jungkook langsung menuju ke arah suara itu. Di balik patung yang besar dan remang ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

"Maafkan aku datang terlambat, Tae. Tidak mudah mengendap-endap saat penjagaan diperketat," suara itu berubah nyaring tapi merdu, persis seperti perempuan. Matanya berkilat senang tapi sendu. Senang bertemu dengan kekasihnya tetapi iba melihat kondisinya. Hanya dengan penerangan dari rembulan, netranya bisa melihat jelas luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Taehyung. Lebam di banyak tempat, beberapa bagian tubuh terkoyak dan mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu memekik pelan, "Astaga! Lihatlah sekujur badanmu. Demi Sang Buddha!"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengusap ujung mata gadisnya yang tiba-tiba saja berembun, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kook. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Lantai lima pagoda itu memang sangat sulit ditaklukkan, aku hampir mati rasanya. Tapi seperti yang kaulihat, kau masih bisa menikmati wajah kekasihmu yang tampan ini."

Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan peralatan dari keranjang kecil yang dibawanya. Sebuah mangkuk kayu rendah, bejana kecil, dan kain serta obat-obatan herbal.

Taehyung meringis menahan sakit ketika gadisnya mulai membasuh luka-lukanya. "Begitu katanya baik-baik saja, hah?! Jangan sok jago. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak tampan!" omel Jungkook. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Tangannya cekatan meracik obat-obatan herbal, meletakkannya di kain dan membalutkannya di kulit Taehyung yang menganga.

"Dusta. Kau berdusta jika kaubilang aku tidak tampan. Kalau aku tidak tampan tak mungkin kau ja ̶ Ah! Pelan-pelan, Kook!" Taehyung kembali memekik ketika gadisnya menangani lukanya yang lain.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepala. Sudah hampir tengah malam.

Ia menggigit bibir sambil mengamati wajah gadisnya lamat-lamat.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Kook." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Nanti aku tertular penyakit kulitmu." Ia tertawa kecil.

Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung pelan. "Sempat-sempatnya kau berkata seperti itu!"

Taehyung tertawa lagi. Telunjuknya menyentuh hidung lalu pelipis Jungkook.

"Dan kau terlihat lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Jungkook mengerutkan alis.

"Kau botak." Taehyung mendekap mulutnya, menahan tawa. Sementara Jungkook melotot.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya! Padahal sudah kutolong."

"Itu kewajiban seorang kekasih, Kook." Kata Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook menghela napas. Tanpa diperintah pipinya bersemu.

"Aku dulu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau perempuan. Meskipun begitu, lihatlah kau terlihat begitu cantik malam ini." Taehyung tersenyum. Di bawah sang dewi yang menghiasi angkasa, ia menatap wajah gadisnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Jungkook semakin tersipu mendengar pujian kekasihnya. Pipi gembilnya bersemu. Sempurna sudah ia seperti remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Jungkook teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh balik baju besarnya, mengeluarkan sebuah botol.

"Minumlah, Tae. Sini aku bantu." Dengan tangkas Jungkook membantu tubuh Taehyung yang masih lemah agar bersandar di pundaknya. Pelan dan hati-hati lengannya menyangga kepala Taehyung agar tidak mengenai luka-luka Taehyung. Ia mengerahkan ujung botol itu ke mulut kekasihnya.

Taehyung memejamkan mata begitu air mengaliri kerongkongannya, nikmat sekali. Terakhir kali ia minum siang tadi sebelum ia melaksanakan hukuman sialan yang menderanya.

Jungkook sudah akan melepaskan Taehyung saat tangan kekasihnya menahan gerakannya.

"Jangan beranjak. Begini saja. Aku lebih suka bersandar di dekapanmu daripada bersandar di patung batu yang kasar ini." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook diam, tidak jadi melepaskan kekasihnya.

Taehyung menatapi gadisnya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan Jungkook lalu membawanya ke depan muka. Dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman-ciuman kecil dari bibirnya. Tangan kekasihnya sangat halus, berbeda dengannya yang sangat kasar dengan belasan baret luka di punggung tangan. Ia dulu tidak menyangka jari-jari indah dan lentik ini akan menjadi miliknya. Jari yang senantiasa pas ia genggam dan yang selalu repot merawatnya disaat-saat seperti ini, sakit dan penuh luka.

Hangat. Ciuman dari bibir Taehyung hangat menerpa permukaan kulit tangan Jungkook, membuat dadanya yang menjadi tumpuan Taehyung berdesir halus.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu melewati Pagoda Lima Tingkat, Tae." Kata Jungkook memecah keheningan. Ia menatap kekasihnya penuh penghargaan.

Taehyung tersenyum riang dengan luka biru di ujung bibirnya, " Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku sudah terbiasa dihukum. Tidak sepertimu yang cerdas dan penurut."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencuri Liontin Permaisuri di Ruang Pusaka itu, Tae."

"Ssstt… Jangan keras-keras. Celaka jika nanti ada seseorang yang mendengarmu menyebut-nyebut liontin itu," ia memasang telunjuk di depan bibir. Mata awas Taehyung melirik kiri kanan, memastikan tidak orang yang mendengar mereka, "dan kau tidak ingin kita ketahuan, kan?"

Jungkook menepuk dahi. Ia sungguh lupa, "Ah, maaf. Aku akan bicara hati-hati."

"Malam ini sangat indah, Kook." Ujar Taehyung setelah jeda beberapa saat di antara mereka yang dibalas anggukan kekasihnya. Jungkook setuju.

Ini adalah malam indah kesekian di kaki Gunung Geumo, tapi bagi mereka, yang telah mendapat luka lebam habis-habisan dan Jungkook yang mencemaskan Taehyung sepanjang hari, maka malam itu tetap lebih indah. Hanya dengan Taehyung yang bersandar lemah, dan Jungkook yang memeluk kekasihnya hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook."

"Aku juga."

"Tapi aku lebih."

Jungkook semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung yang menggenggam tangan Jungkook semakin erat.

 **TBC**

 **Halo,**

 **Cuma mau ngingetin. Ini GS ya, dan ANGST. Kalo suka Alhamdulillah, kalo tida suka mending cabut aja hehe.**

 **TERIMA KASIH.**

 **Semoga kalian suka,**

 **ED.**


	2. Chapter 1

**THE PENDANT FROM GOGURYEO**

 **Remake from Tere Liye's anthology, Berjuta Rasanya**

 **An original story from China, The Legend of Liang Shanbo and Zhu Yingtai**

 **Taekook; Namjin; Minyoon**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: GS (GENDER SWITCH) for uke! Angst! Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

Seokjin menggigiti jempol tangan kirinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berlaku seperti itu. Tangan kanannya tak sedikit pun lepas menggenggam tangan putrinya. Iya, putrinya yang sudah dua hari jatuh sakit. Nalurinya sebagai ibu tak ingin meninggalkan anaknya sedetik pun, maka dua hari pula ia tak pernah lekang dari kamar pribadi semata wayangnya.

Ia mengamati mata yang terkatup itu. Sesekali tangannya beralih mengusap pelipis putrinya yang basah karena keringat dingin yang terus merembes.

"Jungkook-ah." Panggil Seokjin pada putrinya yang masih memejamkan mata.

Tak ada jawaban. Sudah tujuh kali ia menyuruh pelayan untuk mengganti air hangat untuk mengompres dahi putrinya, tapi tak kunjung membaik. Semalam suhu badannya semakin naik. Sementara telapak tangan dan kakinya sangat dingin dan badannya menggigil. Ia mengeratkan selimut tebal yang membungkus putrinya saat bibir mungil Jungkook menggumamkan kata 'dingin' berulang kali. Seokjin tak sampai hati, sesekali ia memeluki putrinya.

"Jungkook-ah. Kenapa suhu badanmu tidak turun, hm? Sembuhlah, sayang. Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ada selarik nada getir di suara itu. "Jungkook-ah, jangan begini."

Lalu setitik air mata lolos dari sudut mata Seokjin, meluncur bebas mengenai tangan Jungkook yang tengah ia genggam dan ia ciumi. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Dari hari pertama Jungkook sakit, ia sudah akan memanggil tabib istana, tapi Jungkook melarangnya. Sementara pelayan istana sudah berbaris rapi di balik pintu kamar pribadi putrinya, siap siaga jika sewaktu-waktu Seokjin menitahkan sesuatu pada mereka.

Pipi Seokjin masih basah ketika kedua netra yang menyerupai miliknya itu mulai mengerjap lalu dengan pelan terbuka.

"Jungkook-ah. Kau sudah sadar, sayang?" tanya Seokjin saat Jungkook masih menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan terang ruangan. Pelan ia menoleh ke samping pada Seokjin.

"Ibunda?" panggil Jungkook lirih.

"Iya, sayang. Ibunda di sini. Ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Ibunda sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Seokjin masih mencium tangan putih Jungkook. Pelayan di luar mendesah lega sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dada mendengar anak dari keluarga kerajaan yang mereka abdi sudah siuman.

Jungkook masih menatapi ibunya yang terus menggenggam tangannya dengan pipi yang basah. Pandangannya lalu turun ke pakaian yang Seokjin kenakan. Jungkook menghela napas, merasa bersalah. Ibunya memakai pakaian yang sama sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jungkook tahu, tipikal ibunya yang tak akan beranjak jika Jungkook sakit.

"Ibunda. Maafkan, aku." Kata Jungkook parau.

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak mengapa, sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "aku sudah merasa lebih baik dari pada semalam."

"Tapi suhu badanmu tetap tinggi, anakku."

"Aku tidak mengapa, ibu. Sungguh," Jungkook mencoba meyakinkan ibunya, "Ah, apa ibunda memanggil tabib istana?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba setelah jeda sejenak.

Seokjin menggeleng lagi.

"Apa ibunda berkata pada ayah bahwa aku sakit?"

"Tidak. Sesuai yang putriku minta."

"Ayah?" Seokjin mengangkat alis. "Ayah ke mana? Aku ingin bertemu ayah."

Seokjin diam sejenak, menimbang, "Kau sungguh ingin bertemu ayah?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Seokjin sudah akan memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk ia utus menemui ayah Jungkook, ketika tangan putrinya menahan pergelangannya sebentar, "ibunda mandilah. Aku tahu ibunda dua hari menjagaku. Biar aku di sini bersama Yoongi."

Seokjin mematung sejenak.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, ibu. Percayalah."

Setengah hati Seokjin mengangguk, menggusak pucuk kepala putrinya lalu keluar ruangan dan mengutus beberapa pelayan untuk menyampaikan kabar dan memanggil Namjoon, suaminya, serta menyuruh mereka untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuknya membersihkan badan.

Setelah memastikan ibunya hilang dari pandangan, dengan sedikit terhuyung Jungkook langsung mencoba bangun dari ranjang, dan bertitah, "Yoongi, rencana kedua! Sekarang!"

Satu-satunya pelayan yang mempunyai keleluasaan keluar-masuk ruangan pribadi Jungkook, Min Yoongi, bergegas menutup pintu kamar. Lalu membantu Jungkook duduk di tepian ranjang.

Oh, Jungkook tidak boleh lengah. Benar ia sedang sakit, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan rencana 'memberontak' ayahnya.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan ayahnya. Dikatakan hebat karena akar permasalahannya memang luar biasa hingga membuat Namjoon murka. Bagaimana tidak? Secara lugas Jungkook berkata, "ayah, biarkan aku keluar dari kerajaan dan berguru ke Biara Taekkyeon!"

Perkataan Jungkook waktu itu langsung mendapat tatapan marah ayahnya. Ia bisa melihat kilatan emosi yang menggelegak. Tanpa pikir panjang telapak tangan besar Namjoon mendarat dengan keras di pipi mulus putrinya.

"Kim Jungkook! Berani-beraninya kau!" Namjoon kalap. Ia mendesis marah pada permata satu-satunya dari pernikahannya dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin yang saat itu tengah buru-buru setelah Yoongi memberitahunya tentang Namjoon-Jungkook yang bertengkar, sampai pintu dan melihat putrinya di pukul ayahnya sendiri, ia terperangah.

"Namjoon!" Seketika ia mendorong Namjoon, menjauhkan tangan suaminya yang masih terkepal. Jika sedang marah dan kalut Seokjin sudah melupakan etiket kerajaan untuk memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia', "Apa-apaan kau ini! Dia putrimu, Namjoon!

Namjoon mendengus.

"Lihat Seokjin! Putrimu yang kaumanjakan! Yang kau longgarkan ketika ia merengek tidak mau mengikuti kelas keputrian kerajaan! Berani-beraninya ia meminta berguru ke tempat nista itu!" marah Namjoon sambil menatap Jungkook yang terduduk di depannya sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas dan ngilu akibat kemarahan ayahnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memukulnya! Kau sudah berjanji tentang itu! Astaga, putriku!" Setelah ia menjauhkan Namjoon, ia mendekati putrinya lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

Lambat laun suara isakan terdengar dari balik pandangan Jungkook yang menunduk. Satu dua hingga banyak air mata membasahi pipinya, juga baju yang diperuntukkan bagi keluarga kerajaan berwarna ungu yang ia kenakan. Ia menangis di pelukan ibunya, menangis dengan keras dan menyakitkan saat tahu bahwa ayahnya tega memukulnya. Padahal sebelumnya, meskipun ia sebebal apapun, sedikit pun Namjoon tak pernah tega menyakitinya.

Tidak. Jungkook tidak boleh lemah dan selembek ini meskipun dipukul ayahnya.

"Ini hanya permulaan, Kook." Eranganya dalam hati. Dengan mata nyalang yang basah, pelan ia mendongak, menatap tepat di netra ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku meminta seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan! Ayah memukulku dan menyalahkanku karena ayah tidak mengerti dengan benar perasaanku! Aku muak, ayah! Aku muak menjadi seorang putri dan menjadi anggota kerajaan! Aku muak menjadi seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Jungkook berhenti sebentar mengatasi isaknya. Hatinya harus tetap kokoh.

"Apa karena ayah seorang jenderal, ayah melarangku untuk berguru ke sana, ke tempat para biarawan yang kausebut sebagai pemberontak!? Apa karena ayah sekarang seorang jenderal ayah memukulku!? Ayah, sadarlah. Yang nista itu bukan para biarawan itu, tetapi kerajaan inilah yang memeras dan membudak rakyat! Ayah bangga dengan itu!?" ia menatap wajah ayahnya dengan sorot terluka. "Ayah adalah jenderal terpayah yang pernah aku temui."

Jungkook menumpahkan gelegak emosinya dengan kalimat penuh penekanan. Tanpa babibu lagi ia bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih mendesis marah, juga ibunya yang dari tadi menangis dan membelanya.

Jungkook berjalan tergesa dari ruangan itu, ia sangat muak merasakan aura ayahnya saat pangkat jenderal melekat di tubuhnya. Bagi Jungkook, Namjoon tidak lagi seperti ayahnya yang ia kenal sebelum hari pengangkatan itu.

Sampai di kamarnya ia membanting pintu dengan keras dan tanpa ia sadari seseorang menunggunya di sana. Yoongi. Sahabat dekat Seokjin saat Seokjin belum dipersunting Namjoon dan sebelum ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. Seseorang yang Seokjin bawa menjadi orang kepercayaannya saat mengandung dan membesarkan Jungkook. Yoongi, yang merupakan ibu kedua bagi Jungkook menunggunya di kamar, mengambil Jungkook dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Jungkook kembali terisak saat bahu kecil itu merengkuhnya dengan hangat.

"Yoongi…" panggil Jungkook dengan suara parau dan terisak dalam dekapan Yoongi. Tangan pucat Yoongi berlari mengelus punggung orang yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. "Ayah memukulku, Yoongi."

Yoongi semakin mendekapnya dan berkata 'ssshhh', menenangkannya.

Hampir setengah jam Yoongi mempertahankan posisi sebagai topangan Jungkook. Punggungnya sudah kebas, tapi ia tetap bertahan untuk 'anaknya'.

Lelah dengan tangisannya, Jungkook tertidur di dekapan Yoongi. Napasnya teratur satu-dua. Tangan Yoongi menelusuri pipi gadis yang sudah ia asuh sejak masih merah itu. Lalu ia bergerak ke dahi Jungkook, panas. Yoongi menghela napas.

"Selalu saja seperti ini. Kau selalu berakhir jatuh sakit setelah bertengkar dengan ayahmu yang sama batunya itu." Ucap Yoongi lirih dan prihatin.

Ia segera memanggil pelayan lain yang bersiaga di depan kamar dan menyuruh mereka membantunya untuk menidurkan Jungkook. Sementara ia menitahkan pelayan yang lain untuk mengambilkan air hangat untuk mengompres dahi dan pipi Jungkook hingga Seokjin tiba di kamar menyusulnya.

…

Yoongi dengan sigap mengambil sesuatu yang sudah ia sembunyikan di bawah ranjang sesuai dengan perintah Jungkook. Sebuah buntalan kain berwarna abu-abu, yang jika dilebarkan kain itu ternyata baju khas tabib kerajaan.

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya masih berat sekali, dan saat ia tiba-tiba beranjak kepala belakangnya seakan dipukul godam besar, sakit sekali. Ia berpegangan pada kayu ranjang sementara Yoongi mulai melepaskan lapisan hanbok putih Jungkook dan memakaikan baju tabib itu padanya. Tak lupa ia merapikan rambut sebahu Jungkook dan mengikatnya ke atas hingga menyerupai seorang tabib laki-laki.

Derap langkah berat dan terburu terdengar di ujung lorong. Jungkook dan Yoongi terkesiap. Yoongi segera merapikan hanbok Jungkook lalu menaruhnya di kolong ranjang. Sementara Jungkook langsung menata ranjangnya, menumpuk bantal dan guling lalu menutupinya dengan selimut hingga menyerupai gundukan. Berdua mereka segera berlari ke posisi masing-masing. Yoongi di sudut ruangan, dan Jungkook berdiri setelahnya.

Dengan tidak mengacuhkan rasa sakit kepalanya, Jungkook akan melakukan sedikit drama detik ini juga. Tidak peduli apapun konsekuensinya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang ia dan Yoongi sebut sebagai 'rencana kedua'.

Derap langkah itu berhenti sekejap saat pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok tubuh yang tegap dan gagah, persis seperti seorang pemimpin perang yang disegani lawannya. Diteman dengan pengawal pribadinya, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke tengah ruangan. Ia menautkan alis, kata pelayan putrinya ingin bertemu dengan dirinya, tetapi yang ia temui adalah anaknya yang terlihat pulas di balik selimutnya. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada dua orang di sudut ruangan sambil membungkuk, memberi penghormatan kepadanya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia." Ucap Yoongi yang saat itu memakai hanbok biru gelap. Rambut sebahunya selalu terikat rapi ke belakang. Sementara ia menyikut 'tabib' gadungan di sebelahnya yang diam saja.

"Eh, selamat datang, Yang Mulia!" ucap tabib itu dengan suara besar yang dibuat-buat.

Namjoon berjalan masuk ke tengah ruangan, berdiri di antara ranjang dan dua orang itu.

"Apa Jungkook sedang tidur?" tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Jimin, bukankah kemarin kau berkata jika Jungkook menolak dipanggilkan tabib?" tanya Namjoon dengan pandangan menyidik, kali ini pada Jimin.

Jimin menurunkan pandangannya saat ia ditatap atasannya. Sudut matanya menangkap gelengan kepala halus dari Yoongi, mengisyaratkan agar ia tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Selain Yoongi, orang yang tahu dan selalu pro dengan Jungkook adalah Park Jimin, tangan kanan sang jenderal.

Jimin menghela napas sebentar, lalu mengangguk, "Benar, Yang Mulia. Kabar yang saya terima beberapa hari yang lalu memang Tuan Putri bersikeras tidak ingin dipanggilkan tabib. Tapi setelahnya saya tidak tahu, mungkin tadi setelah sadar, Tuan Putri berubah pikiran. Mengingat saya menerima titah terakhir hanya untuk memberitahukan Yang Mulia bahwa sang putri sudah bangun dari ketidak-sadarannya."

Namjoon diam lalu mengangguk singkat mendengar penuturan Jimin. Pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang berpakaian seperti tabib istana, tadi bedanya kali ini tabib itu memakai cadar. Namjoon tidak tahu jika kerajaan memberlakukan peraturan baru tentang cara berpakaian para tabib.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, tabib?" tanya Namjoon sambil melangkah mendekat hingga jaraknya dengan sang tabib hanya tinggal setengah meter.

Si tabib sedikit terperanjat. Berdehem sebentar, tabib itu berkata setenang mungkin, "terakhir saat saya memeriksa Tuan Putri badannya masih panas, Yang Mulia. Ujung tangan dan kakinya dingin dan menggigil," ia berhenti sebentar. "Tadi malam ia juga meracau sambil berkata 'biarkan aku pergi, ayah. Biarkan aku pergi'. Yoongi juga menyaksikannya."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin saya tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Tuan Putri pergi ke mana, tapi dengan segala permohon maaf sikap lancang saya sarankan Yang Mulia untuk menuruti keingin Tuan Putri. Karena mengingat sakit Tuan Putri yang sebelumnya, ia tidak akan sembuh jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi."

Namjoon tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan sang tabib, lalu ia menatap gundukan yang diam di atas kasur Jungkook.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Jungkook, ya?" Namjoon menyeringai, beralih menatap tabib itu. Dari awal ini sudah terlalu ganjil, "lalu jika ia masih sakit dan badannya masih panas kenapa ia sanggup untuk berdiri tegap saat ini?"

Yoongi dan tabib itu terkesiap.

"Oh, tidak! Apa ini benar-benar akhir dari hidupku?" kata hati si 'tabib Jungkook' yang saat ini juga berdentum-dentum. Sementara ayahnya sekarang berdiri tepat dan dekat di depannya.

Namjoon menatap lamat-lamat tabib itu sebelum suara halus langkah kaki menuju kamar itu. Lalu dengan sedikit entakan Namjoon menarik cadar si tabib, terkuaklah siapa dibalik balutan kain cadar itu.

"Yang Mulia kau sudah di sini? Oh, ada tab ̶ Jungkook!?" pekik Seokjin saat ia sudah memasuki kamar Jungkook setelah membersihkan badannya dan mengganti pakaiannya sebentar.

Jungkook yang telah ketahuan kedoknya membeku di tempat. Pandangannya masih menghadap lantai. Dalam hati ia merutuki kesialan ini. Ia tahu jika rencana kedua ini sangat rawan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Jungkook juga sudah siap secara fisik dan batin jika ayahnya murka lagi.

"Jungkook! Apa yang kaulakukan!?" sergah Seokjin lagi. Ia tidak menyangka. Sebentar saja ia tinggalkan, putrinya sudah bertingkah sejauh ini. Seokjin memijat pelipisnya. Bukan perkara mudah jika putrinya bebal seperti ini. Sementara suaminya masih tidak buka suara. Oh, Seokjin rasanya ingin mencabut gumpalan rambut yang melingkar di kepalanya saja.

"Marahlah kepadaku, ayah," kata Jungkook rendah ketika ayahnya tetap tidak bereaksi dan setelah ibunya memandangnya dengan lelah. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tetapi ia memberanikan menatap tepat pupil Namjoon, "pukul aku lagi, sekarang juga. Tapi kumohon, ijin ̶ "

Belum habis kalimat Jungkook, lelaki tegap di depannya tiba-tiba memeluknya. Erat, tanpa sekat, "Pergilah… Pergilah, putriku." Suara serak tapi berwibawa milik Namjoon bergema di seluruh ruangan. "Ayah mengijinkanmu."

Hatinya luruh. Salah satu sudut hati Namjoon tidak bisa mengelak jika ia adalah ayah yang payah mengingat kemarin ia memukul putrinya. Melihat mata anaknya yang hampir menitikkan air mata namun di dalamnya terdapat tekad yang bergelora, Namjoon tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu sama saja ia melihat masa mudanya dulu. Teguh, keras, dan pemberontak.

 _Ibu bersumpah, jika sekarang kau sangat bebal. Maka anakmu akan lebih dari seribu kalimu! Kelak anakmu adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan mengalahkan kepala batumu!_

Namjoon memejamkan mata. Ia memang sangat marah saat putrinya sendiri membohonginya, tepat di depannya, dan di depan para pelayan kerajaan. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak jika sumpah ibunya dulu masih sangat melekat di otak cemerlangnya.

Mendengar penuturan dan dekapan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, tangis Jungkook pecah. Dari tadi ia sudah ketar-ketir jika Namjoon akan memukulnya. Jungkook memang siap, tapi melihat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba lunak ia tak bisa menahannya. Ia tergugu. Air matanya tumpah membasahi baju kebesaran ayahnya.

"Tapi pengabulan ayah bersyarat," kata Namjoon setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Syaratnya kau harus pandai menutupi identitasnmu, Jungkook-ah. Ayah tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya. Karena jika sampai orang-orang di kerajaan induk Shilla tahu, bukan hanya kau dan ayah yang menjadi taruhannya. Tapi semua penghuni di sini."

Jungkook mendengar ayahnya sambil menunduk dan terisak.

"Kau sanggup, anakku?"

Jungkook mengangguk yakin lalu memeluk ayahnya lagi. Biar bagaimana pun, bahu tegap di depannya ini adalah ayahnya. "Aku sanggup, Ayah."

Seokjin menghela napas. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka lega jika akhir dari perdebatan ayah-anak ini berakhir lunak. Karena jika Namjoon tetap murka dan bersikeras, kepala Yoongi dan Jimin termasuk dalam urutan peserta penggal karena membantu dan membiarkan anaknya berbohong padanya.

Karena mereka semua tahu. Di balik tatapan Namjoon, tersimpan kebengisan dan tiada ampunan sebagai seorang Jenderal Kerjaan Shilla Bersatu.

 **TBC**

 **Hola, baca saja. Maaf ya aku slow. Terbagi-bagi dengan ff yg lain;(**

 **Spoilernya, next chap si pikook ketemu.**

 **Udah gitu aja, REVIEWnya yaa, semoga suka.**

 **ED**


	3. Chapter 2

Semua orang di ruangan itu menganga. Seokjin yang terbelalak, Namjoon yang berkali-kali mengusap wajah, Jimin yang sudah lima kali berdehem, dan pelayan-pelayan istana yang mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya sambil menunduk dalam. Tidak punya kuasa untuk menampakkan mimik muka yang berlebihan melihat tuannya.

Namjoon masih ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia marah hebat, lalu putrinya yang menangis dan membohonginya, dilanjutkan dengan pengabulan bersyarat jika anaknya harus bisa menutupi jati dirinya. Namjoon kira Jungkook akan kehabisan cara dan menyerah, tapi tidak. Serupa dengan Namjoon, anaknya mewarisi kecerdikan dan watak keras kepalanya.

Katakanlah kesungguhan dan tekad Jungkook sudah di ubun-ubun, karena tindakannya kali ini membuat semua orang bergeming dan menatapnya tidak percaya kecuali satu orang, Min Yoongi. Ketika semua masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutan masing-masing, Yoongi terlihat tenang-tenang saja meskipun ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Karena ialah pelaku utama di balik botaknya kepala Jungkook, putri semata wayang jenderal besar Kerajaan Shilla Bersatu.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Namjoon mengajukan pengabulan bersyarat, Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya mengubah jati dirinya. Siang malam otaknya terasa seperti berlarian, mencoba menemukan cara. Hingga suatu malam, ketika ia belum benar-benar sembuh dari sakitnya dan memaksa Seokjin untuk pergi istirahat sementara Yoongi menjaganya.

"Mengapa Tuan Putri tidak mencukur habis rambut saja? Bukankah orang-orang di biara itu botak semua?" ucap Yoongi saat ia tengah menjaga Jungkook. Tangannya membelai rambut halus itu. Rambut hitam legam sesiku yang sudah ia rawat sejak masih basah oleh air ketuban.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook menoleh. Dengan pandangan mata berbinar ia segera meminta Yoongi untuk melakukan itu untuknya. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya asal mengutarakan pendapatnya melihat Jungkook gelisah memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyamar. Dalam sudut hati kecilnya sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar rela jika harus melihat gadis cantik itu sampai harus berubah total. Tapi Yoongi tahu, tekad Jungkook tak akan surut.

Keesokan harinya, saat Seokjin belum datang ke kamarnya, Jungkook sudah melakukan aksinya. Ia duduk khidmat dan membiarkan jemari mungil Yoongi melakukan tugasnya. Dengan peralatan potong sederhana, Yoongi hanya perlu setengah jam untuk menghabisi helai demi helai rambut Jungkook.

Di depan cermin berbingkai milik Jungkook, ia memekik senang ketika bayangan yang nampak di cermin itu bukan dirinya yang dulu, si putri yang anggun dan rambut yang tergerai rupawan. Ia benar-benar berbeda. Rambutnya sudah dibabat habis sesuai permintaannya. Dan lagi, Yoongi memberi dan mengajarinya bagaimana memberi sedikit polesan pada alisnya agar terlihat sedikit tebal dan menukik seperti laki-laki, ditambah dengan lapisan baju yang tebal ia bisa menyembunyikan tonjolan di dadanya. Kerja keras tangan Yoongi benar-benar sempurna. Sesempurna keterkejutan orang-orang istana yang tak menyangka.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, orang yang pertama mengetahui adalah Seokjin. Ia hampir pingsan kalau saja para pengawal tidak menahan lengannya. Berkali-kali ia berkedip dan menahan napasnya, juga telunjuknya yang masih menyapu kepala botak bayi besarnya yang selalu ia manjakan.

"Ayah dan ibunda, ijinkanlah aku," lirih Jungkook sambil berlutut di depan dua orang tersayangnya. "Jungkook berjanji akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon dan Seokjin tertegun, mereka saling memandang setelah putrinya berkata demikian. Cepat atau lambat momen ini akan datang dan detik ini adalah titiknya. Ketika Jungkook mereka, yang berusia sepuluh tahun saat itu, meracau tentang ia yang ingin berkelana jauh.

"Jungkook tidak suka dengan raja, raja itu membosankan dan suka mengatur-atur."

Untunglah saat itu Namjoon belum menjadi siapa-siapa seperti sekarang, hanya anggota kerajaan. Maka ketika Jungkook berbicara seperti itu Namjoon hanya mengusap helai rambutnya dan dengan lembut berkata jika putrinya itu tidak boleh berkata sembarangan tentang raja.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar Jungkook tidak ingin diam di rumah seperti putri-putri yang lain. Jungkook ingin mengembara seperti… ugh, seperti Jimin! Jungkook ingin seperti Jimin yang mengikuti ayah ke mana-mana dan pandai bertarung seperti ayah."

Seokjin mencoba menepis air mata yang mencoba menuruni pipinya. Ucapan Jungkooknya yang mungil saat itu menjelma. Demi Dewa yang menciptakan langit dan bumi, sebenarnya ia tak ingin segalanya berubah. Ia ingin Jungkook tak berubah, ia ingin putrinya itu tetap menjadi bayinya. Tapi demi apapun, Jungkook yang jelita itu pemberontak besar, bahkan sejak ada dalam kandungan.

Dirinya ingat Jungkook pernah berbohong pada selir raja karena ia sungguh tidak ingin mengikuti kelas keputrian yang diadakan di taman bunga kerajaan. Jungkooknya yang berulah adalah penyakit pusing tujuh keliling untuk Seokjin, tetapi satu, satu kelemahan yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa menggelengkan kepala untuk permata satu-satunya itu, suara lembut dan kedipan kelopak mata putrinya sambil berkata, "Ibunda. Jungkook ingin sesuatu, ibunda mau tidak mengabulkannya?" jangan lupakan kedua telunjuknya yang saling mengetuk dan bibir mengerut lucu. Sejak Jungkook lahir dari rahimnya, ia bersumpah tidak akan berkata tidak untuk putrinya.

Maka hari itu pula Jungkook berangkat. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan ibunya untuk melepas Jungkook. Berkali-kali pula tangannya ikut basah menyeka air mata Seokjin. Sementara Namjoon hanya memandang kepergian anaknya dengan diam. Pertama kali dalam hidup ia menyiratkan pandangan sendu. Bukannya ia tak kuasa untuk menahan anaknya, tetapi tak kuasa ia menolak permintaan Seokjin, satu-satunya wanita yang ia puja, yang mengijinkan anaknya pergi.

Namjoon mempercayakan Jungkook pada Jimin dan Yoongi. Berdua, Namjoon mengutus mereka untuk mengantarkan Jungkook, dengan penyamaran tentu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari garis terluar istana Jungkook tidak berhenti mengoceh. Tipikal Jungkook jika ia sedang bosan dengan perjalanan itu.

"Jimin, nanti kalau aku sudah sampai di biara itu, aku tidak ingin berharap banyak ̶ maksudku aku tidak berharap ada kasur yang empuk seperti di paviliun istana yang kita tempati, aku juga tidak mengapa jika harus tidur di lantai atau mandi dengan air yang kurang jernih."

Mendengar itu, Jimin mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'lalu' untuk Jungkook meneruskan sementara Yoongi hanya takzim mendengarkan.

"Apapun aku tidak masalah. Yang masalah adalah jika para biarawan di sana tidak menyediakan stok makanan yang banyak dan enak."

Jimin langsung tergelak dengan pernyataan Jungkook. Ia lupa jika orang yang dikenalnya sejak kecil ini adalah tong makanan. Dulu sering ia bergurau dengan pelayan lainnya dengan menyebut si anak jenderal itu 'tuan putri penyedot makanan'.

"Tuan Putri, jika kau lapar dan tidak ada makanan praktekkan apa yang dulu sudah kuajarkan. Aku membawakan banyak ubi dan kentang di tasmu. Setiap sebulan sekali aku akan datang mengirimimu makanan." Ucap Yoongi sambil menunjuk kain yang tengah di bawa Jimin dan sudah dililit sedemikian rupa menyerupai tas.

"Jungkook, ibu! Panggil aku Jungkook jika kita berada di luar istana. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?"

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab atau sekedar mengangguk tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik ilalang yang bergesekan karena sesuatu. Mereka terkesiap. Suara itu jelas bukan karena angin yang menerpa dan menimbulkan suara. Jimin dengan sigap maju ke depan Jungkook dan Yoongi, bersiaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam. Mengawal seorang putri jenderal kerajaan keluar daerah istana bukan perkara yang mudah, karena jika kabar terendus para musuh atau siapapun yang mempunyai kepentingan buruk dengan jenderal atau raja bisa menjadi satu sasaran yang empuk.

Tujuh detik Jimin menghitung, dari balik ilalang nampaklah sebuah bayang-bayang lalu disusul sebuah badan tegap menjulang. Seorang pemuda yang masih muda dan lumayan tampan meskipun tubuhnya dibalut dengan baju cokelat kusam yang di beberapa bagian terdapat tambalan kain yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia pemuda yang compang-camping.

Pemuda itu terlongo ketika perjalanan damainya tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh sebuah sentakan pedang yang melintang di depannya.

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Jimin dengan nada menggertak.

"S ̶ Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau ini siapa. Seenaknya saja tiba-tiba mengayunkan pedang." Jawab pemuda itu sambil melirik si pemilik pedang dan dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kutanya siapa kau!?" Jimin tak goyah, ia tak boleh lengah jika orang di depannya saat ini adalah mata-mata musuh.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Santai saja. Aku bukan orang jahat. Bisakah kauturunkan pedangmu?" pemuda itu berdehem sebentar. "Apapun yang kaupikirkan aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apapun. Jika kautanya siapa, aku Kim Taehyung. Astaga, tenanglah, Tuan. Aku ini orang baik, aku hanya ingin pergi ke Biara Taekkyon."

"Oh! Kau akan ke Biara Taekkyeon juga?" itu suara pekikan Jungkook yang sdari tadi manik matanya tidak bisa beralih mengamati pemuda itu. Ia sungguh tak punya pemikiran jika pemuda itu mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengannya. Karena biasanya orang-orang yang berangkat ke Biara Taekkyon akan berambut botak sepertinya. Lain dengan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Taehyung itu, rambutnya masih tergerai di bawah siku.

"Ya, aku akan menuju ke sana."

"Ah, benarkah? Aku juga. Kalau begitu aku rasa kita pergi ke sana bersama-sama." Ucap Jungkook dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja. Tapi bisakah kau menyuruh orang ini untuk menurunkan pedangnya? Itu sangat tidak sopan sekali."

"Jimin turunkan pedangnya!" Perintah Jungkook. "Sudah, kalian berdua bisa kembali. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan bersamanya."

"Tapi Jungkook,"

"Tidak mengapa ibu, aku bisa membawa barang bawaanku sendiri."

"Bukan begitu. Dia orang asing, bagaimana kalau dia macam-macam padamu."

Jungkook mengulaskan sebuah senyum. Ia tahu jika ini tiba-tiba, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah memercayai orang asing secara langsung. Tapi demi Jungkook si pembohong ulung, sejak pertama kali melihat manik mata pemuda itu ia tahu, tidak ada kebohongan di balik pupil mata itu. Pun di garis tebal bibir dan mimik mukanya. Jungkook yakin, seyakin dirinya saat lihai bermain peran dengan membohongi para pelayan dan orang-orang istana.

"Eiii, tidak mengapa, ibu. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Ibu terlalu khawatir padaku. Kusarankan cepat menikahlah dengan Jimin agar kau cepat punya momongan dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku." Canda Jungkook. Yoongi yang digoda seperti itu memerah sambil melirik Jimin yang tersenyum simpul.

Jungkook mengambil alih semua barang bawaannya. Sedangkan Yoongi tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan raut khawatir.

"Tidak apa, ibu. Jungkook baik-baik saja." Ujar Jungkook sambil memeluk ibunya, ibu keduanya. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji, jika di luar area istana, Yoongi akan memanggil nama Jungkook dan Jungkook akan memanggil Ibu Yoongi.

"Setiap akhir bulan temui aku. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah pohon akasia tengah ilalang itu. Secara rutin akan kubawakan kau keperluan yang kaubutuhkan, anakku." Yoongi mendekap Jungkook erat. Sesekali menggusak kepalanya yang sudah botak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Tuan Putri tidak ingin memanggilku ayah?" celetuk Jimin tiba-tiba.

Jungkook tergelak, "Akan kupanggil ayah jika kau berani mempersunting Ibu Yoongi paling lambat satu purnama ke depan, Jimin."

Jungkook beralih menatap pemuda itu yang mengamati adegan perpisahannya dengan melongo. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Ketampanannya nampak sekali jika diperhatikan secara seksama.

"Ayo!" Jungkook menyenggol bahu Taehyung yang otomatis bangun dari lamunannya, "Selamat tinggal Ibu Yoongi dan Jimin." Lambai Jungkook pada dua orang yang mengantarnya.

"Jadi kau… maksudku, namamu?"

"Jungkook, namaku Jeon Jungkook." Jawab Jungkook sambil mengulaskan senyum.

"Baiklah, Jungkook. Tujuan kita sama, jadi mari kita berteman mulai detik ini. Sini aku bawakan barang bawaanmu! Astaga, kau membawa banyak sekali. Aku saja hanya membawa beberapa potong baju." Taehyung mengangsurkan tangannya untuk menyahut satu bungkusan kain milik Jungkook untuk dibawanya di tangan kiri.

Jungkook berjalan sambil termangu ketika tangan kanan Taehyung tiba-tiba mengalung di pundaknya. Ia sedikit terkejut. Yang pertama, meskipun baju Taehyung compang-camping, tapi ia begitu bersih. Bisa dirasakan olehnya bau badan Taehyung yang terasa seperti embun di pucuk cemara. Kedua, Jungkook baru menyadari sesuatu berdegup keras di balik rusuknya, ia seprerti baru saja bangun dari kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan yang tengah dirangkul oleh seorang lelaki. Bagaimana keadaan wajahnya sekarang? Jangan ditanya, ia memerah sampai telinga.

"Tae ̶ Taehyung bisakah kau jangan merangkulku seperti ini?"

 _Taehyung bisakah kau jangan membuatku berdegup dan membuat wajahku memerah seperti ini?_

 **TBC**

 **Fast writing;( semoga ga kayal tulisannya wkwk**

 **ED.**


	4. Chapter 3

Jungkook berjalan sambil termangu ketika tangan kanan Taehyung tiba-tiba mengalung di pundaknya. Ia sedikit terkejut. Yang pertama, meskipun baju Taehyung compang-camping, tapi ia begitu bersih. Bisa dirasakan olehnya bau badan Taehyung yang terasa seperti embun di pucuk cemara. Kedua, Jungkook baru menyadari sesuatu berdegup keras di balik rusuknya, ia seprerti baru saja bangun dari kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan yang tengah dirangkul oleh seorang lelaki. Bagaimana keadaan wajahnya sekarang? Jangan ditanya, ia memerah sampai telinga.

"Tae ̶ Taehyung bisakah kau jangan merangkulku seperti ini?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "kenapa? Kan kita sekarang berteman, huh?"

Jungkook terdiam. Sejurus kemudian ia hanya meringis. Ingin rasanya ia menepuk kepalanya yang botak. Ia sungguh bisa beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan lelaki jika sampai di sana, lihatlah ia sudah totalitas berpenampilan menjadi lelaki. Tapi, untuk yang satu seperti ini, kontak fisik dengan lawan jenis sepertinya Jungkook harus berusaha lagi. Ia sebenarnya risih karena tidak terbiasa.

Oh, lihatlah, Taehyung sekarang malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya hingga Jungkook terlihat kecil di lengannya yang besar. Antara jengkel dan gugup Jungkook melihat wajah Taehyung yang semakin mendekat sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menanti jawaban. Dan demi Sang Buddha, tolong Jungkook, hidung mereka hampir bersinggungan.

…

Seperti dugaan Jungkook sebelumnya, Taehyung sudah pasti kena hukum hanya karena dia belum mencukur habis rambutnya. Lihatlah, ketika mereka tiba, semua calon murid biara sudah licin kepalanya. Taehyung? Jangan tanya, dia hanya mengeluarkan cengiran kuda yang selanjutnya Jungkook tahu itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya yang menyebalkan.

Tidak perlu menunggu disuruh dua kali, Taehyung langsung maju ketika salah satu biarawan yang menyebut dirinya adalah kepala asrama memanggilnya ke depan. Kerumunan calon murid biara baru itu seketika lengang.

"Siapa namamu?!" tanya kepala asrama itu. Belum apa-apa nada bicaranya sudah meninggi.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Pemenang kontes ketangkasan toya?" matanya menyelidik.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan penuh antuasiasme.

"Kenapa kau belum mencukur rambutmu?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus toya, jadi aku tidak sempat mencukurnya." Jawab Taehyung ringan. Namun, jika ditilik air muka kepala asrama itu semakin mengeras, siap untuk berteriak pada Taehyung.

"KAU! SEKARANG PERGI KE BELAKANG, ISI TEMPAT PENAMPUNGAN AIR HINGGA PENUH! JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM SENJA!"

Kerumunan itu kembali mendengung seperti lebah. Sebagian dari mereka tengah melontarkan bisikan kurang lebih seperti, 'oh tidak, baru saja sampai tapi sudah membuat masalah', 'sepertinya dia akan jadi biang masalah', 'di hari pertama ia sudah berani uji nyali'.

Di ujung lapangan, Jungkook hanya mendesah keras. Sebelum Taehyung hilang dari pandangan, ia sempat menoleh sebentar ke Jungkook, mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook membawakan tasnya ke asrama, lebih tepatnya ke kamar yang telah diputuskan kepala asrama menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Satu lagi kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bagaimana takdir menemukan mereka.

…

Jungkook berkali-kali berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu. Ia harap-harap cemas sambil memandang ujung setapak yang menjadi jalan ke asrama mereka. Pasalnya, matahari sudah beberapa saat yang lalu pulang ke peraduannya, tapi Taehyung tak muncul-muncul juga.

Bukannya apa, tapi lebih karena ia risau. Bulan ini adalah puncak-puncaknya kemarau yang sepertinya akan memanjang tahun ini. Dan astaga, jika diingat-ingat tadi Taehyung mulai menjalani hukumannya saat matahari tepat di atas ubun-ubun. Jungkook saja masih ingat bagaimana rasanya kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut seperti ingin mencair.

Sekian belas kalinya Jungkook melongok ke jendela. Detik itu juga ia menemukan Taehyung dengan sedikit terhuyung sedang berjalan menuju asramanya. Tanpa babibu lagi Jungkook keluar.

"Taehyung!"

"Halo, Jung." Sapanya ceria, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas, meneliti ujung rambut hingga kaki Taehyung. Ia menyentuh rambut Taehyung yang masih panjang dan kumal akibat keringat dan debu kemarau.

Taehyung mengangguk. Tapi muka lelahnya tak bisa membohongi.

"Tapi kau terlihat kuyu sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?"

"Yang penting aku masih hidup, hehe."

Jungkook mengernyit, lalu mendengus pelan. Ia tidak ambil pusing, segera kedua tangannya menelusup ke lengan Taehyung, "kau ini! Sini kupapah!"

"Aish, tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Tolak Taehyung, tapi ia hanya terkekeh ketika Jungkook memaksanya sambil berkata,

"Sudah tidak usah cerewet! Aku tahu kau hampir pingsan tapi masih saja pura-pura."

Sesampainya di kamar, Taehyung langsung terlentang di ranjang rotan, satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar itu, tentu saja untuk berdua.

"Tae, maaf aku tidak bilang. Tadi aku mengaduk-aduk isi tasmu dan menyusun bajumu di lemari kayu itu."

"Tidak mengapa. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Lagipula aku hanya membawa tiga potong baju. Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau menambahkan bebauan di kamar kita?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Bebauan? Bebauan apa?"

"Eiii, apa kau tidak mencium baunya. Rasakan baik-baik. Aku menciumnya baunya, sangat menyengat."

Jungkook semakin menekuk dahinya, bertanya-tanya. Tapi ia melakukan seperti yang Taehyung lakukan. Menajamkan penciuman. Hidung Jungkook bergerak-gerak. "A-Apakah ini seperti… bau kentut?"

"Awalnya kukira kau menambahkan bebauan ke kamar kita. Dan kukira kau memiliki selera aneh dalam memilih pengaharum ruangan. Tapi tidak, ternyata… kau kentut diam-diam di kamar ini." kata Taehyung. Pandangannya menyelidik.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Jungkook hampir berteriak, matanya melotot pada Taehyung.

"Kau kentut, diam-diam."

"Tidak! Aku tidak kentut!" Jungkook tidak terima.

"Jangan bohong. Aku menciumnya."

"Aku juga menciumnya! Tapi bukan berarti aku yang kentut, kan!?" Jungkook semakin tidak terima.

"Jangan mengelak, Kook-ah."

"Astaga! Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah kentut sembarangan."

"Jangan membual." Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, mati-matian menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menggelitikinya.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau yang kentut lalu kau memfitnahku!"

"Tidak." Elak Taehyung sambil berjalan ke lemari.

"Tidak apa? "

"Tidak bohong." Taehyung meledak tawanya. Melihat mata Jungkook yang membola tak percaya, secepat kilat ia berlari setelah menyahut satu bajunya. "Aku mandi, ya! Hahahaha. Dasar tukang kentut!"

"Kau yang tukang kentut! Dasar pemfitnah! Pergi kau!"

Demi apa pun, mengenal makhluk baru bernama Taehyung, yang sudah mendapat hukuman di hari pertamannya. Dan Jungkook dengan lapang hati membawakan barang bawaannya, menatanya sedemikian rupa, merapikan kamar mereka berdua, tapi kebaikannya dibalas air tuba? Berani-beraninya Taehyung menuduhnya kentut yang seumur hidupnya sebagai tuan putri, ia tak pernah sekalipun kentut sembarangan, pun jika itu di depan Ibunya, Yoongi, dan para pelayannya.

…

Taehyung memasuki kamarnya ̶ dengan Jungkook, masih dengan rambut yang basah. Sementara Jungkook duduk di ujung ranjang, menatap keluar jendela.

"Kook." Panggil Taehyung sembari mendekat pada teman sekamarnya.

Jungkook hanya mengerling, lalu mendengus. Hatinya masih dongkol luar biasa pada Taehyung.

"Hei. Jangan marah, aku tadi hanya bercanda." Kata Taehyung sambil menjawil dagu Jungkook yang mengerut.

"Kook."

"Apa!?"

Taehyung sedikit kaget mendengar nada Jungkook yang galak. Ragu ia menyodorkan benda dengan dua bilah mata pisau.

"Apa!?" Jungkook tetap menyalak.

"Itu… bisa tolong cukurkan rambutku?" pinta Taehyung.

Jungkook bergeming menatap benda yang berada di genggaman Taehyung. Satu detik, dua detik hingga lima detik. Taehyung menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal ketika hening tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Cengirannya sudah sirna saat Jungkook menyalaknya.

"Duduklah." Taehyung menarik napas lega, akhirnya temannya itu membuka suara. Segera ia menghempaskan pantatnya ke lantai kayu sementara Jungkook duduk di atas ranjang setinggi lutut.

Taehyung diam, Jungkook juga. Yang ada hanya suara hewan malam dan ilalang belakang asrama yang bergesekan. Serta suara mata pisau yang perlahan membabat habis rambut panjang Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau mencuci rambutmu kalau akhirnya akan dipangkas habis?" itu Jungkook, setelah lama ia tak berucap. Taehyung menatap keluar jendela sebentar, lalu bergumam.

"Karena aku ingin meninggalkan rambutku bersih sebelum aku membuangnya."

Jungkook mengangguk. Lalu ia meneruskan pekerjaannya dalam diam. Taehyung tetap memandang lurus keluar jendela, menikmati setiap tangan halus Jungkook yang menghabisi rambutnya.

Malam semakin larut, Jungkook tiba di ujung rambut terakhir Taehyung. Ia menjumputnya, lalu dengan cekatan memotong dan merapikannya. Ia lantas berdiri, mengibas-ibaskan bajunya yang terkena rambut Taehyung. Begitu juga Taehyung, ia mengibaskan beberapa rambut yang masih menempel di sekitar kepala dan lehernya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Jungkook masih tertawa. Kali ini makin keras.

"Apa?" Taehyung tidak mengerti. Tadi Jungkook merengut tidak karuan, sekarang malah tertawa cekikikan.

"Rambutmu… kau sangat lucu kalau botak. Aku belum terbiasa." Jungkook memandangi Taehyung mulai dari ujung wajahnya. Dagu yang tegas, bibir tebal, hidung mancung, dahi yang berkerut, dan tangan yang merabai kepala plontosnya.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tetap tampan, kan?"

Jungkook cengo, tawanya terhenti begitu saja. Taehyung tampan? Ia meneliti wajah itu lagi. Tiga kali dan Jungkook tak bisa memungkiri. Taehyung tampan, itu benar. Hati dan otaknya mengiyakan. Jungkook pikir Taehyung adalah yang tertampan di antara semua calon murid biara yang berkumpul tadi pagi. Jungkook hampir saja mengangguk, tapi sudut hatinya memperingatkan. Pertama, ia tak ingin mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, karena pada dasarnya ia adalah perempuan dan ia seorang putri! Kedua, bukankah saat ini ia adalah lelaki? Jungkook pikir itu akan sangat aneh jika ia memuji ketampanan Taehyung.

Jungkook berdehem sebentar setelah bangun dari keterdiamannya, "tampan apannya!? Tidak ada tampannya sama sekali orang yang mendapat hukuman di hari pertama!"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Ia memutuskan merangkak ke ranjang dan membaringkan badannya. "Aku lelah, mau tidur!"

Dan jantungnya nyaris melompat ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba juga naik ke ranjang dan terlentang di sampingnya. Tangan Taehyung bertengger seenaknya di atas leher Jungkook.

"Ayo kita tidur! Aku juga lelah hari ini."

Jantung. Jungkook. Berdegup. Kencang.

Bukan karena apa, ia adalah seorang wanita. Ia was-was ketika lengan Taehyung yang bisa saja dan kapan saja turun dari lehernya. Oh tidak, ini hari pertamanya. Bagaimana jika gundukan itu terasa dan penyamarannya terbongkar. Satu lagi, Jungkook tak terbiasa dan tak bisa tidur dengan lawan jenis.

Ia menarik napas panjang. Menetralkan kekagetannya.

"Tae…"

"Hmm?"

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya…"

"Apa?" Mata Taehyung masih terpejam, malah sekarang ia mulai menghadap ke Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya aku punya penyakit kulit."

"Hah?" Cepat Taehyung membuka mata. Ia melotot kaget pada Jungkook.

"Iya… itu, aku punya penyakit kulit. Jadi kusarankan agar kau tidak dekat-dekat denganku."

Taehyung terperanjat dari tidurnya. "Yang benar?"

"I…iya. Aku rasa tidur seranjang memungkinkan kau akan tertular." Jungkook memulai sandiwaranya.

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah biar aku saja yang tidur di bawah."

"Jangan!" cegah Jungkook. Ia menahan tangan Taehyung, lalu melepasnya. "Biar aku saja."

"Eiii, tidak apa-apa. Aku terbiasa tidur di lantai, bahkan di tanah. Aku tidak kuasa melihat bocah yang sepertinya terawat sepertimu tidur di lantai."

"Jangan, aku saja Tae!"

"Jangan rewel. Aku saja! Nanti kalau kau yang tidur di lantai, kau akan terkena angin malam yang menyebabkanmu sakit perut. Kalau kau sakit perut nanti kau jadi banyak kentutnya. Kan itu juga berpengaruh terhadap kesehatan indera penciumanku."

"Taehyung, kau!"

Malam itu ditutup dengan tawa Taehyung yang membahana. Jungkook menendanginya karena tak berhenti meledekinya, bahkan Taehyung sampai berguling-guling saking lucunya ia menertawai Jungkook. Semuanya terhenti begitu saja ketika ada suara derap kaki dan deheman berat. Mereka langsung beranjak ke tempat masing-masing, pasalnya suara derap itu adalah kepala asrama.

Satu menit, suara dengkuran halus Taehyung memenuhi ruangan. Beda dengan Jungkook, ia memutuskan tak ingin tidur dahulu. Dalam heningnya malam Biarawan Taekkyeon, Jungkook memandangi raut wajah Taehyung yang tidur menghadap ke ranjangnya.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, satu garis takdir terpahat dan melekat di langit kelam berbintang. Antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Antara bagaimana mereka bertemu dan akhirnya menjadi satu.

 **TBC**

 **long time no see, hehe.**

 **ED,**


End file.
